


Celestial Bodies

by Minabro



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minabro/pseuds/Minabro
Summary: This is a collection of scenes that I would like to illustrate in the future! They have no specific order, but still correlate.





	Celestial Bodies

Mimo held the glass to her lips, swallowing the fine wine that sloshed around in it. She was in a bar. It was dark and comfortable, only holding a few people which meant there would be less chaoticism. She didn't drink often, so she felt warm and fuzzy, but did not forget what her mission was. And that mission was to kill another target. Unknown had been ridiculously happy with this one and had no doubt that Mimo would complete it with ease. She too thought the same.

“Enjoying that wine, pretty lady?”

the bartender asked. She nodded her head softly. The door behind her opened and the bartender checked to see who it was before going back to wiping dishes clean. Then, she eyed the once empty seat next to her. To her right sat a tall, muscular man with bright red hair that didn't go unnoticed in the club's low lighting. He wore what appeared to be a uniform with a golden emblem that she couldn't get a good look at.

“Straight vodka,” he ordered the bartender.

The man scoffed and didn't bother hiding his disbelief at the absurd demand. The redhead even managed to get a rise out of Mimo. She glanced back at the front door before staring at the liquid in her glass once more. She was told by Unknown that the girl would be here, so why was this taking so long? She wasn’t the patient type.

“I have no idea how you can withstand this stuff, but here you go, man.”

The bartender handed the mysterious male a shot of straight vodka before rearranging his eye patch and facing the bar again. The redhead, as expected, downed it without flinching. Mimo was even more amazed, for she couldn’t even handle the weakest of alcohols.

“Have you seen a certain girl around here lately?” he asked suddenly.

The bartender’s eyebrows rose. “You’re going to have to be a bit more specific than that, dude.”

He smirked and blew air out of his nose in amusement. Mimo found it slightly aggravating.

“She’s about this tall, dark red hair, mole below her right eye. I’ve been looking for her for a while now, and I was told she’d be here.”

Mimo and the bartender squinted at the male simultaneously. The question was too specific and _way_ too suspicious. 

“Why the hell are you asking for Kiyo-” he was cut off suddenly.

A girl came from the back door, a blue haired man and a blonde on her heels. She perfectly matched the description, even though her height was off by a few inches when the man described her.

“Satoru, my break’s over! I’ll be taking over from…” she suddenly grew nervous when she made eye contact with the red head.

Her eyes suddenly trailed down to the golden crest that stood out like a sore thumb on his chest. She sputtered before hurrying to the back. Mimo figured that the girl knew who he was just like she did. Mimo and the man stood up abruptly, hurrying to the back where the bartender and target frantically attempted to escape. She went to push her way in front of him and yelped softly when he tangled his fingers into her hair and yanked her head back harshly.

“Sweetheart, I hope you’re not who I think you are,” his voice deepened, “because I sure as hell do not like sharing targets and I hate your bastard of a boss.” He must've noticed the earring in her lobe, her master's own emblem forever embedded in her skin. He probably knew who her master was from that.

His American accent flowed into what Mimo could assume was an Irish one. She figured he wasn’t from the U.S. upon seeing his bright hair and eyes.

“If you are referring to _Unknown_ in a negative light, I am going to have to cut you down.”

He chuckled at her words and stared down at her. The redhead licked his lips and his fingers visibly twitched. The man did not like to be tested. “I’d like to see you fuckin’ try, sweetheart.”

She swung at his side, electricity running up and down her arm. The man moved out of the way as her first came down and struck the bar. It shattered into pieces.

“For such a tiny girl, you sure do pack a punch, huh?”

“And for such a large man, you sure do move fast.”

“Aww, thanks! Lost a few pounds because I cut back on carbs.” She jumped onto a bar stool and used it as a boost.

Mimo was surprised to feel two rough hands wrap around her arm and send her flying across the room right as she attempted to make contact. She flipped and hit the wall feet first, pushing off of it soon after. She kicked and swung at the man rapidly. It was amazing how fast he moved out the enhanced kick that came at him.

“Oh god, if I wasn’t gay, I’d enjoy this fight a lot more,” he gasped.

“You sure do,” she grunted as he dodged attack after attack, “talk a lot.”

“Well, damn. Here I was thinking you were enjoying the conversation!”

He brought his fist down, aiming for Mimo’s head. She slid out the way and watched as his own attack hit the wooden floor, the material cracking under his knuckles and running across the room and up a wall. Mimo was sure she heard a window shatter. She breathed heavily and stared at the damage in awe. The man looked outside of the slightly cracked window (She was most definitely sure that it was broken) closest to them. He made a noise of frustration and stomped his foot when shadows passed by the window.

Mimo has good hearing, but didn't notice fractic yellings and boots against wood as they ran out the back door. Only could she now hear grunts and sounds of distress.

“Look! They fuckin’ got away! All because I spent my time playing with you! Who the fuck are you even?!”

She panted at him, almost giving him a look of confusion. He clearly noticed the earring before the fight, so why was he still confused about her identity. She had to have been as popular as him. Mimo, however, would keep her calm exterior and answer breathlessly despite this.

“Mimo,” she managed to huff out.

“Ahh, fake name. I understand. Sounds pretty familiar too..."

She stumbled back. Once again, the man had managed to stun her. How did he know the name was fake? Not only had his words shaken her, but his strength. While she was sure she could easily have taken him out, he’d proven his own abilities through incredible strategy. Mimo’s soft smile became a little more genuine.

“What is yours?”

“Mitsuru,” he answered without a second thought, “Mitsuru Takahashi.”

Mimo swallowed and took a few breaths. She figured that's who he was. People like him were quite famous despite having to keep a low profile.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but would you like to compromise so we can eliminate the girl? I am only asking this so I can complete this quickly and report back to _Unknown_.” Mimo figured that two people on the same time was better than two people who were equals fighting amongst themselves.

He placed a hand on his chin and scrunched his eyebrows up. He pouted his lips in a manner that would be considered cute if not for the sharp tongue and annoying disposition. His lips pulled into a smirk.

“Why the fuck not?”


End file.
